1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand held electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to hand held electronic devices with touch sensing components.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many types of consumer electronic devices, each of which utilizes some sort of user interface. The user interface typically includes an output device in the form of a fixed display such as an LCD and one or more input devices, which can be mechanically actuated as for example, switches, buttons, keys, dials, joysticks, navigation pads, or electrically activated as for example touch pads and touch screens. The display is typically configured to present visual information such as text and graphics, and the input devices are typically configured perform operations such as issuing commands, making selections or moving a cursor or selector in the consumer electronic device. Each of these well known devices has considerations such as size and shape limitations, costs, functionality, complexity, etc. that must be taken into account when designing the consumer electronic device. In most cases, the user interface is positioned on the front face of the electronic device for easy viewing of the display and easy manipulation of the input devices.
FIGS. 1A-1F are diagrams of various handheld electronic devices including for example a telephone 10A (FIG. 1A), a PDA 10B (FIG. 1B), a media player 10C (FIG. 1C), a remote control 10D (FIG. 1D), a camera 10E (FIG. 1E), and a GPS module 10F (FIG. 1F). In each of these devices 10, a display 12, which is secured inside the housing of the device 10, and which can be seen through an opening in the housing, is typically positioned in a first region of the electronic device 10 and one or more input devices 14 are typically positioned in a second region of the electronic device 10 next to the display 12 (excluding touch screens, which are positioned over the display).
To elaborate, the telephone 10A typically includes a display 12 such as a character or graphical display, and input devices 14 such as a number pad and in some cases a navigation pad. The PDA 10B typically includes a display 12 such as a graphical display, and input devices 14 such as a touch screen and buttons. The media player 10C typically includes a display 12 such as a character or graphic display and input devices 14 such as buttons or wheels. The iPod manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. is one example of a media player that includes both a display and input devices disposed next to the display. The remote control 10D typically includes an input device 14 such as a keypad and may or may not have a character display 12. The camera 10E typically includes a display 12 such as a graphic display and input devices 14 such as buttons. The GPS module 10F typically includes a display 12 such as graphic display and input devices 14 such as buttons, and in some cases a navigation pad.
Although the I/O arrangements described above work particularly well, improved I/O arrangements and layouts are needed to improved the functionality of the device in which they are used.